bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kenji Hikiishi
|birthday= |age = |gender = Male |height= |weight= |hair =Red |eye= |quirk=Magnetism |status= Deceased |family= |occupation = Villain |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 73 |image gallery = Yes|teams = Vanguard Action Squad}} , also known as his villain name ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75, page 5 is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73 He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Magne is a very robust man, with thin facial hair around his chin, long smooth dark red hair, big oval eyes, and big lips. Personality Magne has a cruel and brutal personality as he tried to kill Pixie-bob and later Mandalay. History At some point, Magne committed nine armed robberies, three murders, and twenty-nine attempted murders. Synopsis School Trip Arc Magne arrives alongside Moonfish and Spinner and they join the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad as they are looking down at the camp. When the squad begins its attack on the camp Magne and Spinner run into Pixie-bob and defeat her. When some of the students, arrive at the scene, Spinner introduces the Vanguard Action Squad and Magne asks the heroes whether he should crush Pixie-Bob's skull. This enrages Tiger but Spinner tells Kenji not to hurry and also tells Tiger to calm down. After talking about Stain Spinner introduces himself and reveals his huge sword. Tiger and Mandalay start fighting the two villains while the students leave.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74 While they are fighting Spinner is distracted by Mandalay's compliments and is attacked by Mandalay's claws. While she is preparing to attack him again, Kenji saves Spinner by using his Quirk to pull her closer to him. Before he can attack Mandalay, Tiger steps in to save his partner by punching Kenji in the face. Tiger introduces Kenji and reveals all of the crimes he has committed so far. Kenji jokingly says that he did not know that he was famous but Tiger continues to punch him. Kenji blocks the punch with his hands. After Mandalay mentions that she is not able to reach Ragdoll, Kenji smiles.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75 The fight continues and suddenly, Midoriya appears while smashing Spinner's "sword" to bits to inform Mandalay about Kouta's whereabouts and about the fact that the villains are looking for Katsuki. Kenji deduces that Izuku must have beaten Muscular to get that information and decides to kill Izuku. However, Kenji can not reach him because Spinner throws a knife between him and Izuku, thus stopping him from pursuing Izuku further. Kenji scolds him for this action because Izuku is on the priority kill list of the Vanguard Action Squad. Spinner then clarifies that the list belongs to Tomura and tells Kenji that Midorya was the person that Stain saw fit to save thus being a man worthy of the title of a true hero. While they are arguing, both of them are attacked by their respective opponents.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 Eventually, Kenji is apprehended by Tiger and blames Spinner for their defeat. Kurogiri arrives and rescues Kenji and Spinner, teleporting them back to the League of Villains' hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 Hideout Raid Arc After completing the mission, Kenji is present when Tomura talks to the restrained Katsuki inside the League of Villains' hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A.'s public apology, Kenji listens to Tomura explaining to Katsuki about the current society's flaws and the League of Villains' battle to make a better society. After his restrains are removed, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Katsuki tries intimidating his captors, but Kenji along with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad are not intimidated.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Suddenly, All Might breaks in with Kamui Wood swinging in and restrains Kenji along with the other League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Out of nowhere, Noumus appear from mysterious back liquid which takes the Pro Heroes off guard. Kenji along with the League of Villains are teleported by the mysterious black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where Sensei is.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Sensei forcefully activates Kurogiri's Quirk which creates a portal for the League of Villains to escape through.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 After Katsuki is rescued by Izuku, Tenya and Eijrou, Mr. Compress along with Kenji and Spinner hatch a plan to recapture Katsuki. Kenji magnetizes Mr. Compress and Spinner pushes him, causing Mr. Compress to fly at Izuku’s group. Suddenly, Mount Lady uses Titan Cliff and intercepts Mr. Compress, which causes them to smash into each other, preventing Mr. Compress from getting to the students. Kenji and Spinner prepare to throw Twice, but Gran Torino blitzes them causing them to become unconscious. Tomura and the Vanguard Action Squad are forcefully magnetized by Kenji's Quirk courtesy of Sensei; Kenji is knocked into Kurogiri's Warp Gate by Sensei and is teleported away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Kenji participated in the meeting with Overhaul, Overhaul chastises Shigaraki for having no plan & throwing away valuable & first rate pawns (such as Muscular & Moon Fish) and asks them to become his underlings, because unlike the Villain Alliance he actually has a plan after gaining power. Not wanting them to be Overhaul's underling Kenji attacked Overhaul. Overhaul used his unknown quirk causing Kenji to explode. Quirk and Abilities Magnetism: Magne's Quirk allows him to magnetize people around him within a 4.5 metre radius of himself. He can magnetize a person's entire body or specific portions. Men are polarized south, and women are polarized north. Magne cannot magnetize himself. :Breakup Repulsion Night Flight Cannon: Kenji magnetize two people of the same gender causing them to repel each other, the person he isn't grabing flies away with extreme speed. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Magne has proven himself to be quite the capable fighter as he was able to block one of Tiger's punches at point-blank range and also to dodge multiple of his attacks with ease. Equipment Giant Magnet: Kenji carries what seems to be a giant magnet wrapped in a cloth that he uses in conjunction with his Quirk to pull people he magnetizes towards him. Battles School Trip Arc *Yawara Chatora & Shino Sousaki vs. Kenji Hikiishi & Shuuichi Iguchi: Lose *Overhaul vs. Kenji Hikiishi: Lose Trivia *Kenji's name contains the kanji for , , , and . Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Villains Category:Emitters Category:School Trip Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Deceased